A Dozen Ways To Confess
by erisnx
Summary: A series of NaruxHina one-shots that depict their true love and a dozen ways this heart-warming couple can finally confess.
1. The Courage To Say The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Pen Name: sarahh86**

_The Courage To Say The Truth_

*******

******

*****

From an outsider's point of view, it seemed that the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata was unbearably quiet, a total weird freak, and a complete failure as a kunoichi.

What they didn't allow themselves to see was that behind that timid exterior lay a compassionate, misunderstood, and completely _strong _woman who tried her best to please everybody.

And it didn't take long for someone in particular to notice...

She healed his bruises, gently running her fingers over his wounded head, trying to lessen the pain. "I think that that should do it." she said happily as she retreated from the energetic man slowly.

He smiled his brilliant toothpaste smile at her. "Thank you Sakura! Aside from a beautiful flower you are a great medic as well!"

She was about to thank him when he suddenly shrieked and his eyes watered pitifully. "My jumpsuit is ruined!"

She glanced down at his outfit. _It took him that long to notice? _"It's not a big loss. You could just get one in a different color, how does black sound?"

He looked at her with a baffled expression as she imagined him walking around in a black jumpsuit. It was so emo she shuddered. "Okay bad idea."

A knock sounded on the door and Hinata walked in. "Hello Sakura."

"Oh hi Hinata! I needed for you to go check and see how Kiba is doing."

She nodded carefully and as she turned back she heard Lee say "But now that I think of it, black _does _match better with me..."

*******

******

*****

"So what should I do?"

Kiba ruffled Akamaru's ears for five seconds, as if deep in thought.

-and then burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" the blond ninja asked in annoyance as he glanced at his friend clutching his stomach, and then wincing in pain.

"I just can't believe it Naruto. I mean you've faced the _Akatsuki _for God's sakes and _Orochimaru. _Not to mentioned countless other freaky weirdos and you're scared of telling my teammate how you feel about her?"

"Well yeah..."

Kiba grinned. "Wimp."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort a comment but then shrunk his shoulders as he realized that he hadn't found the courage to tell her for _months. _

Kiba patted his dog softly. "Guess it wouldn't do any harm in telling him would it Akamaru?"

"Tell me what?"

He looked up amused at his buddy. "I guess it's up to me to tell you before you go insane. Hinata-

At that precise moment Hinata walked in and tripped over Naruto's chair (which he unconcernedly placed almost in front of the door) causing him to topple over as well.

They fell to the ground in a heap and stared at shock at each other.

She had ended up pinned under him with her body completely pressed to his with his mouth just _centimeters _from hers.

It didn't take long for their faces to grow unbearably hot.

Kiba didn't make it any better. "If you two want to make out then please get a _room_."

Naruto quickly pulled himself off of Hinata and helped her up. His face almost matched hers in embarrassment.

"Um...Ki-Kiba, Sakura sent me in to-to check and see how you were d-doing." she stuttered, turning away from Naruto in a desperate effort to calm her heart, and redness down.

"I'm pretty good now, except for this pain my back, my shoulder, my head. Oh and I can't move at all, except for my hand."

She let out a soft chuckle, her face returning to its normal color. "Well I'm here to help you. Tell me where it hurts."

Akamaru barked loudly with a mischievous glint in his dark eyes. He knew what Kiba was planning.

She softly sat him up and he winced at the movement.

"It hurts in my back-ow!"

She gently ran his hands over his skin until he sighed. "Yeah that feels good."

The tone in which he said those words made Naruto grit his teeth.

He saw Hinata innocently drawing his hands over Kiba's skin with...was it anger?

Kiba grinned cockily at Naruto. _Maybe this'll teach the idiot to get her before another fool does._

"That feels real good." he sighed, smiling arrogantly at Naruto while the other clenched his fists.

_**It's your own fault kid. Haven't you realized that she likes you already?**_

_No she doesn't. If she did she'd have told me...right?_

_**The Fox uttered a loud sigh. Just how dense are you? Take a look at all of the years you've known her and how she's acted with you.**_

And that made him ponder and his mind traveled back to years behind...

*****

"_Um...Naruto? This is for you." she said thrusting a small bottle at him, a small blush creeping on her cheeks._

_He glanced at her confused. "What's that?"_

"_Take it Naruto," Kurenai said. "It's a medical ointment to heal injuries."_

_He smiled cheekily at Hinata. "Thanks!"_

*****

"_Hinata!"_

_He saw her fall the ground and he instantly ran to her, ignoring Sakura's cries for him to return. _

_Her frail body was hurt badly and he saw a small pool of blood lying on the ground right beside her. _

_He glanced anxiously at the medics and then leaned down letting his hands engulf a small amount of her blood. _

_Naruto's burning blue eyes blazed with anger, all of it directed towards Neji Hyuuga. "I swear I'll defeat you...for her!"_

*****

"_Hey Hinata what are you doing out here?"_

_Her cheeks colored and she stuttered as she spoke. "I-I was just training for a little bit," she glanced up at him. "What-what are you doing out here Naruto? Shouldn't you be on your way t-to the arena?"_

"_It's just that..." his eyes lowered to the floor and in her expression worry overcame embarrassment. "I don't know if I can win."_

_Her eyes widened in shock. He was doubting himself? No...He couldn't! _

"_You're very strong Naruto and I-I think that you **can **win. It was because of you that I decided to get stronger. Maybe nobody can tell the difference but-I feel stronger because of what you said to Neji. You made a promise and you never go back on your word. That's your ninja way..."_

_He stared at her. She was right. She was right! He couldn't go back on his word, he never went back on his word! _

_Her words struck him right at the heart and he grinned his infamous smile at her. "You're right! Thanks Hinata! You know, I like people like you."_

*****

She was so kind, so caring, so amazingly pretty...was she waiting for somebody?

Was she waiting for him?

*******

******

*****

"That should be all, Kiba." she said as she finished healing the countless cuts and scrapes on his back and chest.

"Thanks Hinata," then glancing a sneak glance at Naruto he quickly pulled Hinata towards him and kissed her deeply on the cheek.

Her eyes widened. _He's never done that before! _She glanced at Naruto to see what he had thought about that.

She couldn't understand his reaction. His hands were balled up tightly into fists and his beautiful azure eyes were gleaming with anger.

"Hinata, can I speak with Kiba for a minute please?" he asked, turning away from Kiba to look at her.

She flushed and his eyes momentarily softened. "Of c-course."

She exited silently and turned to walk down the hallway when curiosity dug into body fiercely and against her mind's warnings, she flattened herself against the wall and pressed her ear against the wall.

A few seconds later, she heard a loud slam and she heard Kiba's startled yell. "What the hell was that for?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why the hell were you flirting with her?"

"You said it yourself idiot. _I _was flirting with her, the same way others will do if you don't tell her your feelings already dumbass!"

His eyes sated, and he hated to admit it, but Kiba was right. Courage came naturally to him but for some reason, it disappeared out the window the second he caught those lavender eyes looking at him.

"Look at it this way, zombies want brains, men want women, especially one like her."

She wouldn't reject him, would she?

He wordlessly turned around and opened the door, making Hinata tumble through the door, pulling him along with her. They both toppled onto the ground.

Hinata saw his blue eyes, those eyes that had steadily enamored her over the years, for only a couple of seconds before their lips connected. None of them ever did figure out who made the first move, but of course, it didn't matter anyway.

It took them a long while to realize that they were being watched.

Sakura, Lee, Sasuke, Ino, Shino, Ten Ten, Chouji, Shikamaru, and oh-dear-lord Neji were all at the door gaping at the scene in front of them.

Neji closed his eyes and then opened them with his Byakugan activated.

"What were you doing to my cousin, _Naruto?_"

*******

******

*****

**Author's Notes:  
**

_Cliffanger ^_^ well so this is my futile attempt at humor.  
_

_Since this is in a set of many one-shots I just have to say that these stories have nothing to do with one another, unless I say it. _

_Hope you enjoyed and remember to review!  
_


	2. No Regret

**Disclaimer: I doooooon't own anything. **

**Pen Name: sarahh86**

**Title: **No Regret

**Prompt: **smudge, time's running out, assume the position, sherwood forest, euphemism

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Slight angst? Maybe a little on the sad side.

**Written for the Fanworks challenge on Naruverse at Livejournal. **

_No Regret_

"How is she?"

She took a deep breath, gazing into his eyes. "Not good. Her wounds are deep and...honestly...I don't think that she'll last the night."

"You're the best freaking doctor in here you have to do something!" he said grabbed her uniform in a hostile manner, making the other doctors to swerve at the commotion that was starting.

Her eyes were full of bright tears. "I'm sorry but right now...her time's running out."

Her banged his arm against the wall, making it crack slightly. The nurses turned to face him and they immediately turned back around when they saw his face.

He leaned against it as if he was going to fall and closed his eyes and slowly remembered...

_It had been near Sherwood Forest. She was covered in blood. One of the shinobi had injured her badly as she had tried to ward him off. He was trying to get to her as fast as he could but there was too much in his way. By they time he'd gotten to her, her heart was no longer beating strongly._

His eyes snapped open when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You can go in to see her if you want."

"Isn't her family with her?"

"Nobody's allowed in her room unless it's authorized personnel but..." she glanced up at him, a slow, trembling smile spreading across her face. "You look really bad right now."

Sakura took him to where Hinata was and carefully opened the door slowly.

She was breathing through an oxygen mask since her lungs had been partially damaged from the fight. Besides that, she was covered in a thick bandage that covered her right arm and chest.

"Ten minutes."

He nodded, as if in a daze, and he heard the door slowly close behind.

Her face was still pretty, even if it was littered with tiny cuts. Most of them were covered but a couple of them were still bleeding and created a tiny smudge on her face, which he quickly wiped off, involuntarily cupping her chin.

Not that he minded.

He gently took one of her hands as he sat next to her and just looked.

Maybe if he'd been faster he could've reached her in time. If he had been just a little bit stronger maybe he would've been able to defeat his opponent faster.

His forehead crinkled as he watched her chest fall and rise slowly with each slow agonizing breath that was surely causing her pain from the way her face contorted.

Maybe if he had told her the truth from the beginning, then maybe she wouldn't have been exposed to this kind of danger in the first place.

Because of his uncontrollable self-doubt he hadn't told her anything about the way he had been feeling lately. The doubt wasn't even because he wasn't worthy of her. He had assumed the position of the Rokudaime. There was no doubt about the quality of life he could give her. The doubt laid in what he was. To the outside shinobi who knew about the kyuubi, he was a demon and there laid the doubt. Now her time was running out and if she died-

"No." His own voice starteld him but he held her hand even tighter. "You're not going to die...not like this."

Her breathing remained the same, as if she hadn't heard a word he had said.

"I remember the first time we met. It was at the Academy a long way back. Do you remember? I was the goofy, loud, obnoxious loser who nobody really liked and you were the dark, misunderstood, quiet, girl. I remember I used to think of you as weird and creepy but it was just the way you seemed, not the way you were."

He paused, a storm of memories overhwhelming him for a couple of seconds as he remembered just how different they both had been that long ago.

"Then we became genin, then chunin, and then jounin. All throughout those years you grew on me, as a comrad, as a companion, as a friend...and now..." he uttered a small shaky laugh. "Now you're...always in my head. I keep trying to make myself think that it's just friendship but I think that it's too much more than that."

"I think that Grandma's been hitting my head too hard lately because now I'm actually thinking. As in, really thinking about things. It's never good to waste time, she said that to me once but I sort of brushed her off."

He kissed her barely warm hand. "She was right. She's always right. I should've told you from the very start that I was...that inside of me was-was a demon and that I'm...that I'm in love with... Now you're...so hurt..."

It was very unlike him to be so free and to tell exactly what he was feeling. The only two people he'd gotten that far with had been Iruka-sensei and Grandma Tsunade.

"I know you'll survive this. You're a lot stronger than this Hinata. You can beat this, I know you can."

A soft knock sounded at the door and Sakura peered through the narrow space. "I'm sorry Naruto but you have to leave..."

"No." he wrapped his arms around her body in a childish way. "I don't want to leave her."

"Naruto..."

"No matter what you say I'm not going to leave her."

"But her family's here!" she said in a loud whisper.

"I couldn't care less." he said, glancing at her. "I'm not moving. I want to stay with her."

"Naruto it's her family. You should see the way they look. I can't tell them they can't come in. I need you to leave, please."

***

**

*

He awoke disoriented and he had to blink a couple of times to figure out where he was when he remembered in a rush.

"Naruto wake up."

"How is she?" He asked the words before he even fully comprehended what he was asking.

Her face turned empty and her tears filled with tears. "She's sleeping."

He stared at her for a couple of seconds before he shook his head. "No...no that must be a mistake."

She shook her head and he turned away from her, immediately heading towards Hinata's room.

He walked fast, if his pace could even be called walking, towards her room and thrashed it open roughly.

All of the tubes that had been connected to her had been disconnected and she was facing up, a content expression on her face.

The second he touched her her eyes flew open and they settled on his face and her lips curved into a soft smile.

"I love you too...Naruto."

_I didn't want to post this up. Seriously I didn't. It seemed far too OOC for my likiing and it was basically done in a rush although the idea was good. _

_By the way it wasn't until I was almost done with this chapter that I realized that it too, was in a hospital. Don't worry the other ones will be set in a better place. =) _


	3. Hanging In Your Arms

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would own the world...and I don't own the world. Oh, and I also don't own the (slight modified) lyrics to 'Colgando En Tus Manos' (Hanging In Your Hands).  
**

**Pen Name: sarahh86**

**Title: **Hanging In Your Arms

**Prompts: **mother knows best, music, anger dwells in the bosom of fools, appointment, rebel without a cause

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Um...none? Except that it's uncontrollably coated with sugar and sweetness. (Oh and as a precaution, pay attention to just the words to the song, not the rhythm please, because it sounds waaaay better in Spanish than it does in English.)

**Written for the Fanworks challenge on Naruverse at Livejournal **

_Hanging In Your Arms  
_

She shut the book tightly and held it to her chest in a protective way. It was incredible to think up poems at this time of night, especially after a hard day at the hospital.

She usually dropped right into bed for her few, miserable hours of sleep but she needed to write down a couple of poems that she thought of, and she had written a short letter to him before deciding to go ahead and end her letter.

Her short hair brushed her face as she dug into the back of her dresser until she finally found the long box in which she kept all her letters and poems to him. She would never send them, but she wanted her feelings to be somewhere else than in her heart. This was the only way to keep her from going mad from having all these emotions locked inside of her.

She gave a soft sigh as she clutched the box tightly to her chest and closed her eyes. Sometimes she wished her mother hadn't died. Then maybe she could tell her what was the best thing to do about what she was feeling.

Hinata hid her box and she quickly turned off her bedroom light and fell into a deep restless sleep.

The next morning went the same as all the other mornings did, chaotic, rushed, and heavily draining. By noon she was tired, not physically, but mentally. She was tired of watching hurt shinobi, and random civilians injured in crossfire and in battle.

Luckily today she only had to work until five.

* * *

_Maybe it was no coincidence_

_Finding myself with you_

_Maybe this was a cause of destiny_

_I want to sleep in your chest again_

_And then have your kisses wake me  
_

_Your sixth sense dreams of me_

_I know that we'll soon be together_

_That naughty smile that lives with me_

_I know that I'll soon be in your path

* * *

_

At her luxurious house meanwhile, there was a new servant in the house, nervous and ready.

"I want every bedroom cleaned, is that understood? I don't want a single thing out of order by the time my daughters get back."

"Yes, sir-I mean Lord Hyuuga."

He glanced at her warily before retreating to fulfill his other tasks for the day.

She stared after him for a minute and decided to clean up the eldest daughter's room first.

The room was small and snug, very unusual compared to the rest of the house, she noted. She cleaned the floor and wiped off the shelves and the small desk that held Hinata's bedroom light.

She was about to clean off her dresser when she noted a box peeking out from one of the drawers and she hesitated.

_Maybe I shouldn't touch it... _but her curiosity finally got the better of her and she pulled it out.

There was nothing particularly special about it and the only sign of identification was the address marked on the corner of it.

_She mustn't have had time to send it. The least I can do is send it for her...right? _

She made sure the box was closed and then carried it downstairs so it could be taken to the proper place.

* * *

The first thing the blond ninja noticed when he arrived at his home was a long box sitting on his front

step.

He tucked it under his arm and flung it on the couch as he rummaged around, scrambling for something to eat. When he discovered nothing he smiled a mile wide.

"Well, time to go get ramen!"

* * *

When he came back, he threw himself on the couch and prepared to take a nap when his side got stabbed by a corner of the box he received.

He frowned and pulled it out from under him and looked at it. It looked like an ordinary box.

He opened it and was surprised to find it stacked with envelopes and folded up pieces of paper, all with his name on the outside.

_Weird..._ he thought and he slowly opened the letters, one by one.

"_I think of him all the time! He's just too handsome..."_

"_I wish I wasn't so embarrassed around him but his eyes melt me down..."_

"_I saw him with his shirt off today and I couldn't help it! I stared like an idiot at him!"_

"_He's so kind to everybody, so I don't see why people treat him so badly..."_

"_He hugged me today...and it felt like an angel was wrapping its arms around me..."_

"_I love him and I probably always will. I love Naruto Uzumaki." _

Naruto's throat went dry and for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to think.

_She loves me _he thought dizzily. _Hinata Hyuuga loves me..._

Some of the letters had dates that went back to the days at the Academy and they followed up all the way to last night.

His mind spinned. _For that long? And I didn't notice? What the- How could she- Why me? _

He felt like the Earth's biggest fool and he looked and the dozens and dozens of letters, poems, and occasional songs that she had written, all for him.

Anger rippled in his chest and he clutched the letter in his hand so tightly that it crumbled in his hand. For years she'd been an amazing companion to him and he'd outright told her time and time again about his infatuation with Sakura. He wondered why she always looked sick when he mentioned it.

Now he knew.

He struggled to calm himself down. Anger wasn't going to resolve anything and knocking his head against the pavement wasn't going to solve anything. Anger dwelled in fools, and he had to be the biggest fool ever.

It had been years of him being on her shoulder for comfort and company and she had been on his too. They had developed a warm friendship and he was too much of an idiot to realize that she'd never considered it _just _being friendship.

He clenched his teeth. What did he feel for her?

Instead of tearing himself away from the letters something intense drew him back and Naruto read the letter that Hinata had written for him yesterday.

* * *

"Aw come on Hinata!"

"Ino..."

"You barely go out at all! Come with all of us just this once please???"

She sighed. The last thing on her mind was to go to a beauty shop to get herself "pretty".

"Alright but-"

The girls immediately dragged her out of the hospital, grinning at each other. She had fallen for it hook, line and sinker.

* * *

"We're going to be late for the appointment Hinata, hurry up!"

"Why did you get me dressed up so nice? And with so much makeup? I thought that-"

"Well you can't go in there looking bad." Tenten offered as they tugged her towards a building that was beautifully decorated.

"But in a _dress_? Sakura, I want to go home. I don't think this is a good idea..."

"Are you kidding me? You look great!" she answered. "Imagine the guy's faces when they see you looking like this."

She paled instantly. "What?" she asked softly, her own heartbeat becoming faster and faster.

"Oops."

Hinata struggled against them as it finally dawned on her that the party that had been planned for today, was the so-called appointment the girls had in mind for her.

Dear lord...

As soon as she walked in, she was vaguely surprised. The music wasn't that loud, or that explicit to be honest. It seemed like the kind of party she would have actually stepped in voluntarily.

Of course, many people were dancing in ways that just looking made her blush but that could be ignored.

From a dark corner Naruto eyes stayed glued on her and for the first time he allowed himself to truly look at her and see maybe a little of what she saw in him.

Her hair was short, fluffy, and dark, marking her pale face. It made her look like an angel. Her pupiless eyes were a soft gray color and her lips were smooth and pink. Her entire face was perfect, without any sign of imperfection.

His eyes slowly lowered themselves to study her small frame in the slightly daring dress she was wearing. It was a warm peach color with sparkles on it which made her look radiant. It emphasized her soft curves and her long legs.

He jammed his hands in his pockets, jerking his eyes away from her. She looked...gorgeous...like an angel...

The music swerved into a soft, sensual melody and an idea swerved into his mind. He wasn't an expert, but maybe...

Without thinking it a second longer and using his inherited spontaneity he walked over to her as she shied away from all the dancers and leaned against the wall.

"Hi." Naruto's voice was choked up, he could barely talk.

Goosebumps crawled over her skin as she recognized that dark, masculine voice. She blushed instantly without thinking. "Hi Na-Naruto."

He cleared his throat trying to force the words out as cleanly as he could. Nervousness was acting on him. "Want to dance?"

She glanced up at him with her shy eyes, staring at his blue ones. Was he serious? Was he really...?

Hinata ducked her head down in shame. "Thank you very much, b-but I don't really know how." she admitted and mentally cursed herself.

_**You idiot! You messed up the only chance you had of being close to him. Really, really close!**_

He knew what she was thinking because he was thinking the same thing. With his bad coordination he would probably end up tumbling both of them down on the floor but he had to give it a try for her...as a sort of payment for being there all of these years.

"It really doesn't matter," he said honestly, beginning to regain some of his former voice back. "I can't dance either but it would be pretty awful if we just ended up like wallflowers."

She nodded and pressed her pointer fingers together.

He extended one hand towards her and she placed her hand in his, noticing with quiet satisfaction that they fit together perfectly.

Naruto noticed that too.

They slowly headed out towards the dance floor and he hesitantly placed his hands slightly above her hips.

And instead of placing her hands on his shoulders, she placed them on his arms, more out of embarrassment, than of personal interest, although feelings his lean muscles didn't work too bad for her at all.

* * *

_I send you poems of my own writing_

_I send you songs of love and glory_

_I send the pictures of us dancing _

_Twirling, swirling, and laughing  
_

_So you can remember me and never forget_

_That my heart is hanging in your hands_

_Be careful, be careful_

_For my heart is hanging in your hands

* * *

_

The words of the song fitted them perfectly, Naruto thought and he couldn't help but pull her closer, without even realizing it.

Hinata feel her draw her nearer and couldn't help but let her eyes fill with tears. It was heaven.

It had been everything about him that had made her fall in love with him. His eyes, his attitude, his compassion, his loyalty, even his status as a nuisance or rebel. But if he was all this then he was her rebel, a rebel without a cause because he was still as lonely as when she had first laid eyes on him.

Naruto leaned in closer to her and rested his head lightly on hers. _She smells like lavender _he thought dizzily.

The soft music lulled them into a smooth dance that left him breathless.

It wouldn't be at all hard for him to fall in love with her. He already was, in his own way...

_Naruto...what did you just think?_ he asked himself and his eyes widened.

He glanced down at her and debated for a fraction of a second before he cupped her face with one hand.

The heat rushed to her face almost inevitably and her eyes dilated upon realizing how _close _his face was. Her heart was gradually speeding up as it registered that fact that _Naruto, _her _Naruto_ was holding her close enough to lean in and-

"I know you love me." he blurted out suddenly.

It was almost as if her heart had crashed into a dozen pieces. He had said it so surely, as if he had absolute certainty of what he was saying...as if he had proof.

A low gasp tore from Hinata's throat as her mind raced to find something to do. Run, scream, bluff it out-anything that would save her from embarrassment.

But as if he read her mind, his other hand tightened itself around her waist.

Running was out.

A dark red streak settled across her cheeks and she felt like bursting into tears, and probably would have if a small part of her sane mind hadn't been working.

_Lie._

"I-I...d-don't know wh-what-

Before she could lie to him he pressed his mouth to hers.

It was as if fire ignited through his blood and he felt faintly overwhelmed, almost as if it was too much, but at the same time, it wasn't nearly enough. His mind grew cloudy with unfamiliar sensations as he tasted her lips. It was nothing he'd ever felt before...

She almost fainted and she unconsciously gripped his arms to keep herself from falling. It was as if all the stars in the universe had united to give her a gift, and this gift...was the best one she could have ever received.

* * *

"No way! So you really are together then? I thought that was just a rumor!"

"No, it's the truth but Neji prefers it to remain a secret." Tenten whispered.

"But why? Is he liked ashamed of you or something?" Ino asked, incredulously.

"It's not that. It's just that he needs to see how the Hyuuga elders take it."

Ino shook her head and was about to say something back when she saw a sight that made her mouth drop open in absolute shock.

"IS THAT-

Luckily Tenten covered Ino's mouth before the entire world knew what was going on in a dark corner of the room.

* * *

When he finally broke for breath, small tears were running down her face.

"Are-are you making fun of me?" she asked, wiping her tears hurriedly. She felt humiliated.

"No of course not! I was just..." He paused as Naruto struggled for the right words to explain what he had just done. Why had he done that?

After a long pause he finally found the answer.

"I think that I've been in love with you...for a long time..."

And this time, it was Hinata that kissed him.

The lights around them twinkled, and twinkled until the illuminated both of their bodies as a whole.

* * *

_My heart hanging in your hands...

* * *

_

***

_A/N: Don't ask why Hinata would have Naruto's address on her personal box, it just has to be there._

_Eliza vdm : Thank you so much for your lovely review! Oh and by the way he was jealous of Kiba for making the move on Hinata. ^_^_

_Yes. I'm back, you can thank that community on Naruverse for that because if it wasn't for that I would have probably been gone for another year or so =)_

_As always reviews, criticism, and just helpful tips are always welcome._

_Hope you enjoyed!  
_


End file.
